Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures
by iheartmaroon5
Summary: Here, everyone is a mythical creature. Patricia is a pixie, and she secretly falls in love with someone not her kind, Eddie, the werewolf. Chapter 5 onwards is a collaboration with Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb.
1. Arrivals

**Hey guys! I just noticed that I say 'Hey Guys' at practically the beginning of each chapter. Haha, its my new catchphrase! So, before I start the first chapter of **_**Perch Academy**_**, I want to ask you what story you want to come first- **_**The Confessions of Nina and Patricia, Live on Radio!**_**, or **_**The Rising**_**. **_**Confessions**_** is about Nina and Patricia just revealing their thoughts and feelings on stuff. **_**The Rising**_** is about a performing arts school where they all go, and there's TONS of Drama! Okay, so without further ado, here is the first chapter of **_**Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures**_**!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

_Welcome, Ms. Williamson, to Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures! We hope you find yourself comfortable here. You will be staying in Dorm #14. Please fill out the survey below, every student needs to fill it out! Have a good learning experience! _

_Regards,_

_Mr. Sweet_

_Principal_

- Start of Student Survey-

**(A/N: Questions are underlined, Patricia's answers are normal writing.)**

Birthname: Patricia Elise Williamson Printname(as in the name you go by): Patricia Williamson.

Age: 16 Birthdate:  August 13th, 1995 Type: Pixie

Family (list type if you can): 

-Elle Williamson, Mother, Pixie.

-Greg Williamson, Father, Mortal.

-Piper Williamson, Twin Sister, Mortal.

Hometown: London, UK. Likes: Music, Summertime, and My Friends.

Dislikes: Being stereotyped: Being a pixie doesn't mean I'm weak.

-End of Student Survey-

I'm looking for my dorm when a pretty caramel haired girl approaches me. She's wearing a button down tank and shorts.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi. Do you need some help?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I'm looking for Dorm #14." I reply.

"Awesome! I live in #14, too! I'm Nina. You new?"

"Yeah. I'm Patricia, by the way."

"Cool! So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"I'm a pixie. I know I don't look like one, but my mom is, and so am I, I swear."

"Oh. I'm a Nereid, or commonly known as a mermaid. So, who are our roommates?"

"Well, there's Amber, a faerie, who's really nice, pretty and awesome, not to mention fashion-obsessed. Then there's Mara, who's a witch, but a nice witch who's incredibly smart. And then there's Joy. Joy isn't the nicest person in the world. She's a charmer-borrower, so that means she hypnotizes you and steals something. As in, she stole my boyfriend!"

"Poor you!"

"Hey, here we are, Dorm #14."


	2. Roommates

**Hey guys! So here are some OCs from my **_**Submit Your OC **_**story! You can check their info out on the story reviews! I still need more, and some boys please! And today (June 3****rd****) is the 60****th**** anniversary of the Queen of England on the throne! I'm British, so this is really big for us! Well, here you go, a new chapter of **_**Perch Academy**_**! **

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I open up the door to our dorm to see Mara, Amber, Joy, and Katherine; our dorm supervisor, as well as a few other girls I've never met. Mara, Amber and Joy have been here since last year, and I arrived at Perch Academy seven years ago **(A/N: She's 16, you do the math.)**. I stay in the summer and on Spring Break, but I go home to my gran at Christmas. My parents died when I was 7 in a car crash, and my gran is in the hospital which I can't visit very often, since it is over 200 miles away. My birth name is Nina Caldone-Martin, but I dropped the Caldone since my guardian (my gran) is my dad's mom, and her name is Evelyn Martin. Anyway, Katherine starts to speak.

"Hello! I'm Katherine, your dorm supervisor! I know some of you and I've never met some others, but why don't we introduce ourselves, with our type, to the group. Nina, want to start?" She looks at me.

"Sure. I'm Nina Martin, and I'm a Nereid, or a mermaid." I say.

"Oooooh! Me too!" A girl with fiery auburn hair squeals. "I'm Avalon Caverly."

A girl with violet-blue eyes, and icy blonde hair talks. "I'm Riley. I'm a vampire."

"I'm Alex Woods. Werewolf." A girl with black hair and eyes that are green says.

"Lillian Quintwood. Shape shifter." This girl has one green eye and one silver with honey blonde hair and colored highlights.

"Aoife McGuinness." This girl had an Irish Accent.

"I'm Mara Jeffray. I am a witch."

"Joy Mercer, faerie-borrower." **(A/N: Joy and Amber have new positions.)**

"Amber Delilah Millington. Angel."

Patricia finally stammers "Patricia. Pixie."

Katherine begins again. "So, now we know our-"  
The dorm door opens and a girl with long brown hair and green eyes rushes in. "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's ok. What's your name and what mythical creature are you?" Katherine assures her.

"I'm Lily Moon, I'm a mermaid." We all introduce ourselves yet again.

"I am too, and so is Avalon!" I wave to her and Avalon waves as well. Us mermaids stick together.

Katherine tells us that we can pick our bed, and Avalon and Lily plop down next to me.

**So, hope you like it! I'll be posting the rooms and outfits on Polyvore. **


	3. Breakups

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! So yes, the outfits for this chapter are on Polyvore. Good news- if you have been reading my story, Summer, it is going off hiatus next week! Oh, and my OC, Rae, will be featured! Well, on with the story! I down own HOA.**

**Patricia's POV**

It's the second day, and the sunlight blinds my eyes. And I'm a pixie. Yuck. Once all the girls are up, Katherine comes out of her room, which is off the side of ours, along with a bathroom and a computer and study room. There is a spare bed next to mine, and I'm wondering who will take it. Just as I wonder that, a really gorgeous girl steps through the door. She has wavy brown hair, deep blue eyes and red-pink natural lips.

"Everyone, meet Rae. She's a wind spirit." Katherine announces. "There's a spare bed next to Patricia." She plonks down next to me. I wave and smile. She does back. She is perfect, except for her arms. They are covered in scratches, cuts and scars.

"Anyway, since you guys, with the exception of Rae, got here late last night, today you will be given a chance to explore the campus and meet other students. Tonight there is a ball, dress code formal/semi-formal, so come here at 5:30 to get ready. Go off and explore, you will be touring with the boys of Dorm #30!"

We get changed and go to the lobby that we briefly stepped through last night. 12 boys are waiting for us, as well as a tour guide named Delia. A boy with chocolate hair and blue eyes (Fabian?) looks at Joy, and Nina scowls. Then he says, "You look great…" "Nina…" Nina smiles, and Joy looks outraged.

"But Fabian… I love you." Joy whispers in her most hypnotizing and seductive voice, obviously trying to put him in a trance.

"No, Joy. I fell in love with Nina and then you just put me in a trance. I'm done." Fabian declares, and looks at Nina with lovestruck eyes. He then runs to her. Joy rolls her eyes and everyone starts chatting again. Delia makes us introduce each other. Here we go again.


	4. Dances

**Hey guys! So, here is the next chapter! It is about the Ball, and today is the Peddie Interaction! Before the chapter starts, I just want to reply to your reviews. **

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thank you and here is your Avalon-Patricia friendship!**

**Lovergirl2017: here you go and thanks!**

**Chey1235: Thanks!**

**Madi is Beast: thanks so much!**

**Patricia's POV**

"What are you going to wear?" Rae asks me while I'm changing in the bathroom. She is wearing a red heartneck dress and blue hightops with a blue mask. Rae, Avalon and I have been hanging out a lot lately, and their beds are right next to mine. Avalon is wearing a green dress that highlights her eyes, cowboy boots and a white mask.

I come out wearing a burgundy dress with black lace and black boot-heels. They swoon. "You look awesome!" Avalon says.

"Thanks! You guys do too! We better get to the ball!" I say.

We arrive at the school ballroom. It is beautiful, painted gold with beautiful patterns on the walls. It is gigantic with a huge dome roof. There is a HUGE buffet table. Students are pouring in.

The DJ plays multiple songs. I jump up and down with Avalon, Rae and Nina on energetic songs, blurting out the words. Then a slow song plays. Nina dances with Fabian. Ava **(A/N: Avalon, created by Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb)** dances with Damon, her boyfriend **(A/N: Also created by Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb). **Rae and I sit there, but then all the other boys come to Rae and ask her to dance. Then a boy with a Sick Puppies tee and gold mask asks me to dance.

"You've got a good taste in music," I muse.

"Thanks. You like Sick Puppies then?" I notice he has an American accent.

"Totally. My favorite song is _Maybe_."

"Me too."

I really like him. A lot.

"I'm Eddie." He says.

"I'm-"

"Everyone report back to your dorms! The dance is over!" The supervisors cut me off. I run off.

"Wait, who are you?" He cries.

I walk to my friends. "OOOOH, YOU GOT IT BAAAADD!" Nina teases. I turn around to smile at him as we are leaving. I see him kissing… _Joy. _A single tear runs down my cheek as they pull me away.

**Okay, so that was a little Cinderella-ish, but SAD. There will be Peddie though, so read on! :D**


	5. Confrontations

**Hey guys, m5HOA here! This story is now a co-written story between me and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb. She wrote this chapter, and I will write the next! Here she is:**

_**Hey, it's Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb. Me and m5HOA are co-writing this amazing story. :) Hope you guys enjoy it and I own nothing, not even the idea, except my characters Avalon and Damon. That credit goes to m5HOA.**_

[Patricia P.O.V]

I glare at Joy as she enters our dorm. She caught my glare and I saw her smile triumphantly before quickly turning away.

"It's ok." Rae says, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, I bet she charmed him like she did with Fabian." Avalon says, hugging me and sitting on my other side.

"Thanks guys, but I honestly don't know what happened. Maybe I was just misleaded by his actions. Maybe he doesn't actually like me." I sigh, looking down at my feet.

"No, he likes you. I heard what he said." Rae says, patting my shoulder.

"Totally." Avalon agrees.

"Then why did he kiss her?" I ask.

"Want me to find out?" Avalon asks, glancing over to where Joy sat texting somebody, probably Eddie.

"No!" I exclaim. I know Avalon and she can have quite a temper.

"Why?" she asks, crossing her arms and pouts.

"Just let me handle it." I say.

"Uh, guys." Rae nods towards Joy, who was crossing the room towards us.

"Hey, Patricia." she says in her sickly sweet voice.

"Hey." I mutter looking away. Avalon and Rae stay for support but thankfully don't say anything. They let me handle it like I asked.

"So did you have fun at the dance?" she smiles wickedly.

I clench my fists and she just laughs.

"She was until you kissed Eddie!" Avalon finally cracks and yells at Joy.

"Yeah, what was that for anyway? Eddie your second choice since Fabian didn't want you?" Rae asks. For a moment hurt flashes across Joy's face but her wicked grin returns quickly.

"Actually, he kissed me." She laughs cruelly and leaves.

"She's lying." Rae pats my shoulder.

"Obviously." Avalon says, hugging me again.

"Thanks for being there." I say to them.

"No prob." They both say. We say good-night and go to sleep.


	6. Emails

**Hey guys, m5HOA here! It is my turn to write a chapter! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA.**

To: angelgirl

From: thatalienkid

Subject: Hey(:

Hey AngelGirl,

Haha, I like cheese too. A lot of my roommates think I eat too much of it. I really want to meet you, not in an online-creeper way. Just a question, but what music do you like?

Gotta go, my roommates are yelling at me. Email me back.

-AlienKid

To: thatalienkid

From: angelgirl

Subject: Hey(:

AlienKid,

My cheese obsession has been secret. I'm supposed to be on a really, really strict diet, but it's just so good! I want to meet you too. Oh, and I like Katy Perry, Selena Gomez, One Direction, and My Chemical Romance. You?

Oh, and I have roommates too(: and it's now your turn to return the email.

Xoxo, AngelGirl

To: petsdontlikeme222

From: guitarguy88

Subject: Randoms

Hey,

You are like the only one I can trust. No one really gets me round here. My parents want me to be someone I'm not.

So, I'm dying to know who you are. Tell me.

Please? Pretty please?

-B

To: guitarguy88

From: petsdontlikeme222

Subject: Randoms

First of all, me too

Second of all, I wish I could tell you, but I can't.

Annnddd, NOPE.

-The Girl that Pets don't like.

To: heyitsrae1, avaloncaverly33

FROM: gothpixie96

Subject: URGENTCY

Tonight. The Deck. 7pm.

You know what it is for.

-P

**Oooooh, who are petsdontlikeme222, guitarguy88, angelgirl, and thatailenkid? Read on to find out! –m5HOA  
**


	7. Docks

**A/N Hey, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb here. Thanks for reviewing guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
**  
Chapter 7 [Avalon POV]  
"You ready?" I ask Rae.  
"Yeah, let's go." She says, sitting her laptop aside. We had both got an email from Patricia telling us to meet her at the docks. I wonder what it's about.  
"What do you think it's about?" I ask Rae as we exit out building.  
"Probably the whole Joy/Eddie thing." She says.  
"Probably." I agree. We mainly walk in silence on the way to the docks. When we arrive, we see Patricia sitting there with her feet dangling over the peir and into the water.  
"Hey." we say, joining her.  
"Ok so what are we going to do?" she asks, looking at us.  
We all tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. We tried for about an hour before giving up and deciding to go for a swim. I stayed normal, instead of turning into a mermaid, as we swam.  
"We could always beat up Joy." I suggest. They laugh.  
"If all else fails, I'll take you up on that idea." Patricia smiles, for the first time in a long time.  
We look up at the sky, it's getting dark. "We better go back." Rae suggests.  
We nod and climb out. "We should do this again sometime, it's refreshing to be away from drama." Patricia says.  
"I know." Rae says, looking back out over the water.  
"The water is where I go to escape my problems." I say. I was thinking back to my parents who argued all the time and always fussed over my sister, Taylor, who was perfect no matter what she did. She was super smart, and they didnt approve of my love for playing the drums. I would escape into the water when I felt like I was about to explode my parents fighting and their disapproving looks that always said "Why can't you be like your sister?"  
"We might have to join you from now on." Rae says.  
"That would be nice." I mumble. I considered telling them about my past but decided against it, I didn't want them feeling sorry for me. The one thing I hate more than anything is pity.  
"We should be getting back." Patricia says. We nod and head back towards the dorm. When we got there, we got ready for bed.


	8. Help

**Hey guys! It's m5HOA. Me and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb are super sorry we haven't used many of the user-created OCs yet! Don't worry, your OC will have at least a chapter centering around them. I'm going to add an updated profile for the OCs on my _Submit Your OC_ story! Oh, and a quick note about my upcoming story, _The Rising_, it will be coming soon! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing, me and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb really appreciate it! Speaking of thanks, thank you to _Madi is Beast_, for nominating _Perch Academy_ for a Peddiarific Award! Thank you, _Madi is Beast_, this chapter is for you! Sorry for the long author's note):**

**Disclaimer- Neither me or Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb own HoA, sadly.**

**Rae's POV**  
Poor Patricia. She's been whimpering and crying for the last few days, just because Joy ruined it. And what's worse is that we couldn't think of ANYTHING last night. She wants to tell him alone, but Avalon and I need to tell Joy to stop. It's getting out of hand.  
We can't tell Joy alone, because she will probably topple over us. We'll need another person's help. Someone who has nothing to do with the situation. I look around the room, and my eyes settle on…Lily. Lily Moon. Perfect. We just need her, someone with no relation to this at all, to tell Joy to stop.  
"Hey, Lily!" Avalon screams.  
"What's up?" Lily asks.  
"We need your help. It's important." I say.  
"Sure, what do you need?" She replies.  
"Patricia and Eddie danced at the ball, and fell in love with each other. Then Joy just CHARMED him into liking HER instead of Patricia, and now she's miserable, because Eddie thinks he danced with JOY at the ball!" Avalon breathes out.  
"We need you to help us confront Joy. Just an unrelated opinion will help." I say.  
"That's AWFUL! How could she do that to Patricia? I'm going to give Joy a piece of my mind!" Lily yells.  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait a sec, girly." I stop her from screaming at Joy. "Here's the plan." And with that, Avalon explains to Lily what we will do.


	9. Spirits

**Hey y'all! m5HOA here! So here is the deal: we currently have 38 reviews. If we get 50, Eddie will realize it was patricia that he danced with. if we get 60, they will go on a date and if we get 75, they will kiss! I kinda stole this from Inkheart4112, who is an awesome author who writes for both HoA and How To Rock! Ok, so you up for the challenge? Oh, and I'll be writing more since I'm on summer break! Enjoy! (:**

**(Rae's POV)**

Lily, Avalon and I approach Joy, who is wearing a miniskirt, tank top and dangly earrings. What a sl- watch your language, Rae.

"We need to talk to you, Joy!" Lily booms.

"Guys…go away…before…before…" Joy trails off.

"Before WHAT?" Avalon yells.

"Go Away, Mermaids and Wind Spirit, or the forces will haunt you!" A deep female voice that is unlike Joy in every way comes out of Joy.

"Joy, are you ok?"

"Help!" Joy squeaks in her regular voice.

"Go, run!" Says the voice. We scream, including Joy. Then silence.

"I-I think it's gone." Joy stutters.

"Joy, how long has this been happening?" Avalon asks.

"Five years ago, when I was 11."

"WHAT? How did this happen?"

"An evil spirit cursed me, and the only way for it to get out is if I find true love. If I talk to boys that I don't even like, the spirit just charms them, so I earn a bad reputation and boys won't like me, so I won't find love and the curse won't be broken. "

"That's horrible!"

"I want to tell Patricia that I'm sorry for kissing Eddie, but she won't believe me! It was the spirit, honest!"

"We believe you, Joy. We'll help."

**So, will Patricia forgive Joy? And will Peddie be together? Will Joy find true love? Review for Realizations, Kisses and Dates! –m5HOA**


	10. Apologies

**Hey guys! It's m5HOA! I didn't write this chapter, but Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb did! Keep reviewing, please, please, please, because Eddie hasn't realized yet! You know you want Peddie(: **

**Disclaimer- Me and Tacoz don't own HoA.**

[Joy POV]  
I wish I could apologize to Patricia but if I do she won't believe me. Plus, the spirit would just make me be meaner. Weirdly enough, I see Patricia walking over here now.  
"They told me what happened, and I forgive you." Patricia says.  
"Thank you and I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but the spirit wouldn't let me." I stammer.  
"It's ok." she says, hugging me. I feel it coming, I try to fight it but the spirit wins and takes over my body.  
"No it's not." a deep voice booms from inside me. I can hear everything they say, I just can't speak.  
"Leave her alone!" Patricia yells. The spirit laughs.  
"Why would I do that? I'm having to much fun." the spirit says. I try fighting it again, and it works a little but she overpowers again.  
Patricia rolled her eyes and says, "Your sick."  
The spirit was getting angry. "Get lost, pixie."  
"Make me, spirit." Patricia spat.  
I felt the spirit growl before leaving. I slump forward and fall onto my bed, blacking out.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for reading! xxx**


	11. Truths

**Hey, m5HOA here! Again, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb wrote this chapter! She says that it's short, BTW! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own HoA.**

[Riley POV]  
I wonder who guitarguy88 is. I logged on and decided to message him.

To: guitarguy88  
From: petsdontlikeme  
So who are you?

To: petsdontlikeme  
From: guitarguy88  
Oh so now you want to know who I am?

To: guitarguy88  
From: petsdontlikeme  
Yes... I've been thinking about the question all day.

To: petsdontlikeme  
From: guitarguu88  
Me, too. My name is Brandon.

To: guitarguy88  
From: petsdontlikeme  
You sound familiar. Do you go to Perch Academy?

To: petsdontlikeme  
From: guitarguy88  
Yes I do. Do you?

To: guitarguy88  
From: petsdontlikeme  
Yes. My name is Riley.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you want Peddie!(: You know you want to….**


	12. Lovers and Fighters

**! We got 50 reviews! OMG! Haha, m5HOA here! 50 reviews! Wow! Okay, so here is your Peddie, some of you have been waiting for this, I know I have! My turn to write a chapter! This is going to be a long chapter, FYI! **

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to say HAPPY OVEREXPOSED DAY! Shoutouts to whoever knows what I mean!(: Okay, so here is a long PEDDIE and MOY chapter of Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own House of Anubis.**

**[Joy's POV]**

"Everyone, please welcome our new student, Mick Campbell! He's a serpentine!" Ms. Andrews announces when a beautiful, chiseled, blonde boy walks in the room. He's wearing a sports jersey, jeans, and white Nike sneakers with red check marks. All of a sudden, my heart skips a beat and my stomach fizzles. I adjust my navy blazer with the Perch Academy logo that is hanging over my hot pink dress **(Joy and Mick's outfits on Profile)** I have never felt this before. Is this true love?

_No, don't you dare,_ the spirit booms in my head. _You cannot defeat me. Do not speak to him. Do not have any interaction with him. Don't have courage._

_I am going to talk to him, and get rid of you once and for all! _I mentally scream at the spirit.

_You shall not. Don't forget, slave, I can control you. _The spirit screeches.

The bell rings, and Mick is still gathering his things. I walk over to him quickly, so the spirit can't control me. It's fighting me, but I will NOT let it ruin my chance at true love!

"Hi," I say to Mick.

"Hey. I'm Mick." He says, showing me his ultra-white teeth since he's smiling.

"Joy. Do you need anyone to show you around?" I ask him, smiling.

"Sure. That would be nice." He packs up, puts his backpack on his back and follows me out the door for a tour of the school.

_!_ The spirit screams, dying.

_Yes. _

Joy- 1, Spirit-Dead.

**[Eddie's POV]**

I'm thinking about Joy when I realized how she got changed so fast. I danced with her when she was wearing red, but when she kissed me, she was wearing a different dress. Wait a second… It wasn't Joy. It was someone else from our group. Nina? Nope, she was dancing with Fabian. Amber? She doesn't know, but she was dancing with Alfie. Avalon? She was with Damon. Mara? Jerome. The only one left was Patricia! How could I be so stupid? I'm so stupid! I need to find her. Now. How can I? Oh, I know, I'll text Avalon and Rae, they're in her dorm.

**Eddie:** Avalon! Rae! Have you seen Patricia? I need to talk to her!

**Avalon: **What's this about?

**Rae:** Eddie, it's about time you realized! Avalon, you know what he means!

**Avalon:** Oh, yeah! Sorry, brain-fart!

**Eddie:** Thanks for sharing that, Avalon.

**Avalon:** Oh, you're welcome! *flips hair*

**Rae:** Eddie, she's in the cafeteria with Nina, Fabian, Joy, and Mick.

**Eddie:** Thanks, Rae.

**Avalon:** AHEM!

**Eddie:** Thanks, Avalon…I guess.

**Avalon:** GRRR! Not now! Go talk to her!

**Rae:** Go, go, go!

**Eddie:** Okay, okay! Bye!

I drop my phone and run as fast as I can to the cafeteria.

**Well, there you go! Hopefully you like it! Okay, we need 60 reviews if you want Eddie to ask Patricia on a date! PLEASE! Thanks!**


	13. Tours

**Hey guys! It's m5HOA. Here is the latest chapter, sorry it's late, we had a little writer's block. But we are back now, so here it is. Sorry this chapter is short. We have a question, if we do finish Perch Academy, would you want a sequel?**

**We don't own House of Anubis.**

**Mick's POV**  
I'm so glad that someone, anyone is showing me around, and best of all, it's someone HOT. You know what? She's beautiful. Her name is Joy. What a pretty name. A pretty name to match a pretty girl. Okay, I kind of like her, but does she like me? Probably not, who likes a serpentine? Who likes a snake-boy?  
Joy shows me everywhere, I like her more by the second.  
The Pool.  
The Gym.  
The Cafeteria.  
The Classrooms- reading, writing, geometry, math, French, Spanish, art, music, flight, type class, and chocolate.  
I love her now.  
I need to tell her.  
"Joy, will you go out with me?"  
She nods and hugs me. We're so close right now. I can hear her breathe. I look into her gorgeous brown eyes, and going with my gut, I kiss her passionately. She kisses back, and smiles at me with her gorgeous face.


	14. Dates

**Hi, m5HOA here. We got to 60 reviews, so here is the Peddie date. We are going to wrap this up soon, so if you want a sequel, keep reviewing! (:  
[Eddie POV]**

I'm running to the Cafeteria, and there is Patricia, gorgeous Patricia. I tap her on the back.

"What do you want, weasel?" Patricia glares at me.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry." I say.

"Sorry for what?" Patricia asks and looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"I'm sorry for not knowing it was you I danced with. I really like you, ok?" I stammer.

"Are you sure?" She asks skeptically.

"Yes." I say.

"Promise?" She questions with an impish smirk.

"YES, YACKER! Now, would you please go out with me?"

"Sure, slimeball. Pick me up at 7."

And with that, I scored the girl of my dreams.

**[Amber POV]**

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YAY! Patricia and Eddie are finally going out! What's their couple name? Edtricia? Willer? Swilliamson? Oooh, I know, PEDDIE! (: I run to Patricia, as we are all in the dorm and it is free night.

"Patricia, it's TIME TO GET READY!" I scream, as she groans.

"Amber, it's 5 o'clock! Eddie's not picking me up until 7." Patricia says.

"That's never too late to start getting ready!"

"NO!" She yells.

"Please, please, please! With sparkles on top?" I plead.

"Fine, but NO sparkles!"

"Alright…" I moan.

I put her in a chair, and start brushing her hair. I take out the blue hair extensions she's wearing. I straighten her hair, giving it a small flip at the end. I command her to put on a robe. Then I dye the tips of her hair bright red, temporary spray of course. Next, I do her makeup. Blends of silver and white eyeshadow on the eyes, light pink gloss on the lips, and just a pinch on the cheeks for a natural, rosy shade of blush. I painted her nails black, with red crackle paint over it. She looks gorgeous, but the look isn't completed yet.

I give her red skinny jeans, black hiker boots, a leather jacket, a slightly sheer black tank top with many urban layers with a tank top underneath, and lastly, a black knit beret. For the final touches I give her chunky sliver jewelry. It looks really pretty, and by the time I make the finishing adjustments, there is a knock at the door. Eddie. I throw Patricia a leather bag and usher her out the door.

**[Patricia POV]**

Once we are outside the dorm, Eddie looks at me.

"You look really great." He says.

"Thanks, I got Amber-fied. I think there's still glitter in my ear." I joke, and he laughs. We walk downstairs to the lobby and sign out. He shuts my eyes and guides me into a vehicle. I open my eyes to see that we are in a limo.

"Wow, how did you get this?" I'm so amazed.

"I have my connections." He smirks.

The limo stops and we get out. We are at the beach, and no one is there, except for the stars. There is a picnic, and he guides me to it, and we look at the stars.

"See that star?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"That's Patricia." He smiles.

"You named a star after me?" I ask. He nods, and he is edging closer to me, and I to him. Our lips almost meet when-

_Ding!_

**Amber: **How's the date going?

**Avalon:** Tell us!

**Rae:** She probably wants some privacy, guys.

**Avalon: **Nooo!  
**Amber: **WE SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!

"One sec." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

**Patricia:** GO AWAY!

**Avalon:** Fine.

**Amber:** GRRRR. I expect every detail in the morning.

"Now where were we?" I ask.

He kisses me, and I'm free.


	15. Epilogue: See You Later

**Hey guys, thank you for all the great reviews! It's iheartmaroon5. I'm sorry we haven't updated in a while, like a few weeks! This is the last chapter of Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures, sadly. ): However, there might be a sequel! I'll post the first chapter (along with the epilogue), and you can tell us in the reviews if you want more! Okay, here is the epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

The students were sitting on the great lawn on the last day of term for a picnic. Brandon and Riley were holding hands, they finally got together. So did Amber and Alfie. Everyone was socializing and having fun. Rae, Avalon, Damon, Amber and Alfie were chatting. Mara and Jerome were laughing with Nina and Fabian. As for Patricia and Eddie? They were laughing with just about everyone.

As the picnic started to end, so did the term, which lead to heartfelt goodbyes between friends and couples. Patricia approached her two best friends.

"We're gonna miss you so much!" Avalon cried.

"I'll miss you guys, too!" Patricia engulfed her two best friends in a hug.

"We'll text, right?" Rae asked.

"YES!" Both Avalon and Patricia said.

"I'll see you soon," Patricia spoke while giving them one last hug, then walking away.

Patricia walked up to Eddie, and gripped his hand.

"I'll miss you, you know," He spoke quietly.

"I will too, Eddie," She replied.

"Promise you'll Skype me every day?" He smirked.

"You know it, slimeball." She smiled.

Silence.

"I don't want to say goodbye," She whispered, as they walked to the front of the castle-like school.

"Don't think of it as goodbye, think of it as 'See You Later'," He said.

"You're so cheesy," She giggled, and he kissed her one last time before he entered his parents' car that was waiting for him. He drove away.

Her cab pulled up to take her home, but before she entered it, she turned around to see the school for one last time, since she wouldn't see it for a summer. She sighed, and entered the cab.

_See you later, Perch Academy._

**Yeah, that was cheesy, and kinda fluffy. Well, here is the first chapter of the sequel, **_**Another Year at Perch Academy**_**!**

**Patricia's POV**

The cab drops me off near a castle-looking place, Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures. I had missed it so much, and I couldn't wait to start a new year. I couldn't wait to see all my friends, and Eddie, my boyfriend. We had only been together for a few weeks, but honestly, I really like him. I breathe in the fresh air. It's good to be back.

After checking in, I walk up to Dorm #14, and I am immediately greeted by the screams of my two best friends, Avalon and Rae. They hug me so hard I almost choke.

"Guys, I can't breathe," I manage, smiling, and they let go of me.

"Sorry, we just missed you so much!" Rae says.

Avalon leads me to my bed where my posters still remain. I quietly unpack, while other students fill the room, including two girls that I have never seen before; one with platinum blonde hair hiding her face, and another with dark curls hunched in a braid. The girl with the platinum blonde hair doesn't speak. Alex, Lillian, Lily, Aoife, Mara, Joy, Amber, and Riley slowly burst in, and yet again we engulf each other in hugs. Then, a familiar caramel-haired mermaid comes in and everyone hugs her. Nina.

Katherine, the dorm supervisor, appears and introduces the two unfamiliar girls. The shy, blonde one is Saoirse Ó Brian, a banshee, and the curly-haired girl is an elf named Jacqui. Katherine then disappears., and we all settle in.

I was placing my socks in a drawer when I hear a howling sound coming from Saoirse. She then leaves the room to go to the bathroom.

"Why did she just howl?" Amber asks.

"I don't know," Alex says.

"Guys, when a banshee howls, it means that they are signaling death." Mara puts it out into the open, leaving us too shocked for words. Someone is going to die at Perch Academy this year….

**That's it! Tell me if you want me to continue(: Before I go, I just want to thank every one of you who reviewed and read the whole time. So, thanks, guys! (: I really mean it. So for the last time on Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures, byeeee!**


End file.
